


Control and Abandon

by OlianderWilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/pseuds/OlianderWilde
Summary: Harry and Severus have sex.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 43
Kudos: 341





	Control and Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Aristi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristi_Fortuna/pseuds/Aristi_Fortuna) for feeding my need for constant validation. And to [SlytherKit24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherKit24/pseuds/SlytherKit24) for all the smut information!

Severus was panting, the sweat on his neck shone as he arched his back. He looked perfect. Absolutely edible. Harry could tell he was close, he had learned the signs by now. So when Severus' fist clenched around Harry's wrist he stopped. He let go of Severus' cock and stilled inside of him. He watched captivated as the man thrust his hips forward, seeking just a fraction more contact. But there wasn't any. Harry let out a breath at the sight, he was positively addictive.

"Good boy," he whispered, in awe, staring as Severus' cock twitched but did not spill. 

"I told you - not to - call me that!" Severus panted, still holding Harry's wrist tightly. 

Harry just gave a wry smile. He had seen the way his cock twitched every time he said it, how his toes would curl and his eyes darkened with every hint of praise. But Harry had learned by now that Severus would never admit to it so he waited until these moments. The moments when Severus was beyond argument… almost.

"You are, you're so good for me." Harry pressed his free hand on Snape's chest, feeling the heavy rise and fall. Gradually, Severus let go of Harry's wrist. Harry smirked. He licked the pad of his thumb and pressed it lightly on the base of Severus' still hard cock. Slowly, he pressed down, rubbing tiny circles until Severus was squirming in an attempt to garner more friction.

Harry would have called the sound Severus made a moan, but he knew the man would have hexed him if he dared even to think such a thing. So instead he ran his other hand across to swipe across Severus' nipple. He didn't know what to call the sound, but that didn't stop him from wanting to hear more.

"Please!" Severus gasped, pleaded. Harry relented immediately, sitting back and running his fingers of his other hand up and down Severus' thighs. He pulled the man closer, his own hips pushing upwards. The sound that escaped them both as Harry's cock thrust sharply back into Severus was barely human. They'd been at it for a while and Harry was close… He'd been close for far too long. But this, this wasn't about him. 

Harry pulled back and picked up Severus' cock again, spreading lubricant from the base to the tip. "You're doing so well for me, Sev, so well, do you-" Harry thrust forward again, another groan escaping him. "-do you think you can hold off just one more time?" Harry slowed his pace, focussing his attention on Severus' reactions. "You're doing so well for me, just once more, I promise."

Severus bit his lower lip and by the frantic rise and fall of his chest Harry knew he wasn't sure… This must be torture for him, "Just one more and you can cum, okay? You've been so good, will you keep going for me?" 

Severus slowly nodded. His black eyes looked up through wet eyelashes and Harry's grasp tightened on Severus' leg to stop himself from losing control at the sight. How could he look so fucking beautiful like that? So fucking perfect! 

Severus reacted immediately to the shot of pain. Harry's nails had dug into the back of his calf. Severus' back arched up and he groaned, "Fuck!" and Harry let go, he knew Severus loved the stinging feel of his nail scraping down his back, his legs… anywhere really, but not tonight.

"I'm sorry, my love, I'm sorry, just once more, I promise." Harry reached up with his spare hand to wipe away the single tear that was making its way down Severus' cheek. "You're doing so well, do you want to stop?"

Severus opened his eyes and looked at Harry, his breathing was steadying. "I, I just need a moment," Severus said, so much calmer than he looked. He was sweaty and his hair was stuck to the back of his neck. His whole chest was red with blush and pre-cum was leaking onto his stomach.

Harry took a deep breath and did his best not to move where his cock sat inside Severus. "Anything," he whispered gently. And smoothed his palm up Severus' leg again in a way he hoped was comforting. He leaned back to grab the flannel that was laying behind them.. Harry wiped it across Severus' front and the man shivered. 

Severus swallowed and closed his eyes once more. "I'm ready."

Another spark of arousal shot through Harry at Severus' voice, it was so deep. Solid. Controlled. With everything Harry could ever do to him, Severus always seemed to hold onto that control and Merlin, Harry knew if he thought about it too much, for too long, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming. So he clenched his jaw and concentrated instead on what Severus wanted and tried not to think about how good it felt to give it to him.

Harry's hips pushed forward and Severus groaned. Harry could practically see Severus losing himself. He held the base of his cock firm as Severus tried to find friction against the heated air. Thrusting up into nothing. "Harry, Harry, I-

"Anything, tell me, tell me what you want." 

"I want to be good for you," Severus gasped, his voice strained, "Please," He panted, "I want to be good!"

"Oh Gods, yes," Harry growled, his hips snapping forward of their own accord. "You are, you are so - good for me." Harry dropped Severus' legs and lunged forward attacking Severus' mouth with his own. "You," Harry grunted into his ear, "You are fucking perfection."

Severus whimpered. Harry moved down to nip at his adam's apple as he found his rhythm again, moving faster and faster. "Severus."

He was close, they both were. Harry pulled back at the last minute to once again tighten his hand around the base of Severus' cock. As much as Harry wanted to watch Severus fall apart with him, to step into oblivion together he knew that Severus wanted to hold off more, wanted to prove himself.

"Harry,  _ please! _ "

And just like that, he was lost. Harry couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he had tried he couldn't stop it. Because his Severus had sounded like  _ that. _ Desperate, needy, helpless. Because no matter how much he loved Severus' control, he loved his abandon  _ more. _ His fist clenched in Severus' hair as he thrust forward one last time. 

Harry's vision went white around the edges. His muscles clenched as pleasure shot through his very core and spread, pulsing to every part of his body. 

When Harry gained back enough of his awareness to move away, Severus was straining. Harry pulled out immediately, drawing along with him a guttural moan from Severus. He had done so well. Looking down, Harry saw a single drop of pre-cum on Severus' stomach.

"Do you wanna come now, my love?" Harry panted, still slightly dazed.

"Yes!" Severus choked, "Yes!" Oh, he was beautiful. Really just completely unbelievable in this state. It was times like this when Harry could see how much progress they had made together, how much Severus trusted him. It was intoxicating. He was intoxicating.

"Please, kiss me." Harry wasn't even aware of thinking it until it had left his lips. 

Severus opened his eyes slowly, pushing himself up with more grace than should have ever been possible. The man's legs were shaking, almost all of him was.

When their lips met it was familiar, they'd kissed like this a thousand times before, full of love and a slow-burning passion. And just like every other time it left Harry breathless, his heart leapt and he moaned at the feel of Severus' tongue sliding against his. 

Severus trembled and gently, Harry laid him down across their bed. "You're beautiful." 

Harry ran his hand down Severus' side, watching with fascination as the goosebumps presented themself. "Harry-" he sighed, squirming at the attention as Harry made his way up his body, leaving a kiss on his hip, his naval, his chest and shoulder. 

"Tell me what you want," Harry muttered distractedly as he nipped and bit at Severus' neck. "You've been - just wonderful… Tell me - what do you want." 

Severus turned his head to the side to allow more room for Harry's ministrations. "I-" he panted, arching his back as Harry sunk his teeth down. "Ahh Fuck - Harry!" He roared, thrusting his hips up to meet Harry's. 

"Right, right, sorry." Harry slid off him and pulled Severus' hips to the edge of the bed. Lowering himself to his knees, Harry picked up Severus' cock and licked the bead of pre-cum from the tip. "Is this alright?"

Severus hissed, "YES! Please! Just get on with it!" 

Harry moaned as Severus' cock filled his mouth. Swallowing and sucking lightly he could hear Severus falling apart. Harry reached his hand up to the man's chest, waiting for their hands to intertwine. 

The fractional movements in Severus' hips made it obvious he was holding back so Harry's other hand moved up to his hip, trying to press the man up further into his mouth. Soon enough Severus took the hint and was thrusting into Harry's waiting mouth. 

The hand tangled in short black hair tightened painfully and Harry moaned at the feel of it. His throat vibrating around the tip of Severus' cock. One last shout and Severus was forcing Harry's head down, pulsing his release into his throat. Heat pooled in Harry's naval at the feel of it, the force, the control, the abandon. It was almost enough to make him hard again.

As soon as the hold on the back of Harry's head loosened he pulled off, swallowing and gasping for air. Severus' thighs were clenched, his pale skin, beautiful, Harry had each and every scar memorised and he loved them all. He loved all of Severus.

Harry fumbled to find his wand under the pile of pillows, he cast a couple of cleaning charms between them. Severus hummed at the feel of magic and turned his face into the sheets. "Come here, Harry," he said, rather more put together than Harry or surely anyone else ought to be after… well, all that. 

"I'm here, my love, I just need to grab some things, okay?"

"No, come here, rest. I'll take care of it." Severus pushed himself up onto one arm but almost immediately his eyes went wide and Harry had seen it enough to know all the blood was rushing to his head.

Harry chuckled to himself at the sight, taking a moment to think about how far they'd come from when Snape wouldn't have been caught dead lowering his defences like this. He flicked his wand at the bedding as Severus attempted to bear his full weight on his shaking legs. The sheets flattened themselves out and a charcoal grey towel unravelled.

"Don't be an idiot," Harry said, "lay back down and I'll work on your legs."

Severus harrumphed but sat back all the same. "Front or back?"

Harry, who was busying himself trying to find the right massage and cleansing potions turned to him and smiled widely. "On your front, but I'd like you to drink something first, can you summon a glass or shall I fetch you one?"

Severus scoffed and held out his hand; his eyes never left Harry's as a glass flew into his hand, filling itself with water on the way. When Severus took a sip Harry turned away and smirked, he always thought he was  _ so _ clever.

When the candles were re-lit and their clothes tidied away, Harry climbed onto the bed, a bowl and wash-cloth hovering behind him. As he soaked the cloth in the diluted cleansing potions, Severus laid down on his front. "You don't have to do this, I am fully capa-" 

Severus protested like this every time Harry started doing things for him, particularly after sex. But what used to be an outright refusal, often leading to shouting had turned into this, a simple reminder of Harry's free will. It only ever warmed his heart.

"I'm aware." Harry grinned. Severus never understood that looking after him, touching him, loving him. That was all Harry ever wanted to do. It was calming having someone to love. Frustrating and angering and funny and tiring too but mostly it was calming… relaxing. 

Harry settled down, "You're shivering, are you warm enough?" he whispered, picking up Severus' calf and resting it by his hip. Severus nodded his head, reaching for a pillow to stuff under his chest. "Alright. You'll let me know," Harry said, less as a statement and more as a reminder for the both of them. 

Later, when the warm glow of the room seemed to suit their languid mood, when the candles were half melted and when the bowl of potion was almost all used up, Severus was asleep. The sight of his chest rising and falling was so relaxing that Harry could have been so easily hypnotised by it. 

It wasn't much earlier that Harry had given up the soothing of Severus' legs in order to lay beside him, propped up on one arm to trace the scars on the man's back.

Harry took a deep breath, just as Severus' chest began to expand. On the out-breath, he traced the line down one of the more notable scars. The ridges were pronounced and it had taken a long time before Severus felt comfortable enough to tell him how he'd received the mark.

Harry yawned, sliding his palm down to the small of Severus' back, waking him gently. "Severus," he whispered, not wanting to startle him. "Come on, you'll want to sleep under the covers." Harry's face broke into yet another smile as Severus woke gently, rubbing his face into the duvet. 

"Up!" Harry said a tad too jovially and pulled back the covers. As he wriggled his toes under the blanket, pressing into where Severus still lay grumbling about being woken up. He flicked his wand at the bowl that hovered lower to the bed than he'd liked. The bowl vanished and with a wave, the candles went out one by one around the room.

Soon after Harry had settled himself in, he felt Severus shifting under the covers and a warm arm wrapped around his chest. 

"Goodnight."

Severus huffed, leaning up to place a soft kiss on Harry's cheek by way of reply.

Harry smiled and followed the slowing breaths to sleep.


End file.
